1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser diode array including a columnar vertical resonator structure, a method of manufacturing the same, a printer including the laser diode array, and an optical communication device including the laser diode array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of laser diodes (LD), a laser array in which a plurality of Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSEL) is formed on the same substrate has been actively developed. The laser array is used as a light source for an optical communication device, a laser printer and the like.
In the field of optical communication devices, the laser printers and the like, because of downsizing, it has been desired to propagate laser light emitted from each laser diode formed on the same substrate by a single optical system. However, when the distance between each laser diode is reduced, cross talk due to heat generated from each laser diode and current leaked from each laser diode becomes significant. As a result, interference, color blur and the like occur.
Therefore, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-274633, a technique in which a groove is provided between each laser diode and a terminal section is provided on the both ends of the groove has been proposed. In the application, the following is represented. That is, a path to conduct generated heat to a region other than an adjacent laser diode is secured, and in addition to that a heat conduction path to the adjacent laser diode is blocked. Accordingly, thermal cross talk is decreased without deterioration of the characteristics of each laser diode.